1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet ink set for sublimation transfer, and a dyed product and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods have been rapidly developed in many areas because high-definition images can be recorded by a relatively simple apparatus. Among these methods, various examinations for obtaining a dyed product having higher image quality have been conducted. For example, for the purpose of providing an ink jet ink set for printing, which is applied to a high-quality ink jet printing print having excellent printing stability and high toughness and having no color unevenness with high image quality, JP-A-2005-272518 discloses an ink jet ink set for printing, which has a combination of deep-colored ink and light-colored ink containing the same disperse dye, and in which the ratio (deep color/light color) of an absorbance residual rate of deep color ink and light color ink is 0.7 to 1.7, and, in the ratio of a dispersant to a disperse dye, light color ink has a larger ratio than deep color ink.
Meanwhile, in order to improve the graininess (which results from the occurrence of shading in color development in the pattern inside) of a light color portion of a dyed product, it is considered to use a deep color ink composition and a light color ink composition which are different from each other in the concentration of a color material. However, since the light color ink composition has a high dilution rate of a dispersant in water, a dispersant is easily separated from the surface of a color material, and, as a result, the color material is aggregated, and thus the particle diameter of the color material becomes large. Therefore, the light color ink composition, compared to the deep color ink composition, is problematic in that clogging of nozzles more easily occurs, and the clogging thereof is not recovered (clogging recovery performance is poor) even when the nozzles are cleaned.
In order to solve this problem, it is proposed in JP-A-2005-272518 to increase the content of a dispersant in the light color ink composition. However, there is a case in which an ink composition containing a small amount of a dispersant is exuded into an ink composition containing a large amount of a dispersant, and there is a problem in that a deep color ink composition is exuded into a light color ink composition on a dyed product.